Uma república marota
by mandinha110
Summary: O que vem depois do colegial? A FACULDADE! E se você vai fazer faculdade em outra cidade? Onde você vai morar? NUMA REPÚBLICA!
1. Prólogo

Oi, meu nome é Lílian Evans, tenho 18 anos, nasci e cresci na pequena cidade de Buckingham na Inglaterra

Oi, meu nome é Lílian Evans, tenho 18 anos, nasci e cresci na pequena cidade de Buckingham na Inglaterra. Mas quando terminei o colegial, eu e minha melhor amiga Liza resolvemos deixar nossa pequena cidade para trás e nos mudarmos para a agitada Londres, para tentarmos entrar na melhor faculdade do Reino Unido, a Hogwarts University.

Hogwarts é conhecida como uma das universidades mais rígidas do mundo, lá só entram os s filhinhos de papai /s que tem dinheiro e os que são suficientemente inteligentes para conseguir uma bolsa de estudos.

E eu como não sou milionária, vou tentar conseguir uma bolsa de estudos, já a Liza não teve a mesma "sorte" que eu, já que nasceu rica o suficiente para pagar os 13.000 mil (N/A: Universidade cara essa, não?) (n/b: o.O) mensais exigidos pela universidade.

Neste momento eu e Liza estamos no carro a caminho da Universidade para fazer a prova da bolsa de estudos, minhas mãos estão suando de nervosismo e parece que Liza percebeu:

- Lily, não fica nervosa, você é esperta, vai passar fácil nessa prova. – Disse Liza, me dando um sorriso encorajador.

- Eu não estou nervosa. Eu pareço nervosa? – Perguntei olhando ameaçadoramente para Liza, que se encolheu no banco.

- Claro... que não Lily, você está calma, muito calma. Quase zen. – Disse Liza, percebendo o perigo.

E eu apenas lhe dei um sorrisinho amarelo e seguimos em silêncio até chegar à Universidade.

Quando chegamos em frente ao portão de Hogwarts minha primeira reação foi: UAU! Aquilo não era uma Universidade, era um castelo!

À medida que íamos entrando, eu ia vendo a grandiosidade do local, o banheiro de Hogwarts devia ser maior que a minha casa!

Quando chegamos ao Hall, uma Senhora nos recebeu:

- Vocês vieram fazer a prova para a bolsa? – Perguntou ela, nos avaliando com o olhar.

- Só eu, minha amiga veio me acompanhar. – Eu respondi e Liza apenas acenou a cabeça confirmando.

- Então, por aqui, Senhorita. – Disse a mulher, me guiando pelos imensos corredores da escola até uma sala enorme onde tinham vários alunos, que assim como eu, esperavam ansiosos para fazer a prova. Ela mandou que eu fosse me sentar, e eu me acomodei numa carteira no fundo da sala e a mulher começou a falar:

- Primeiramente, prazer, meu nome é Minerva McGonagall, sou professora aqui há 40 anos e hoje eu aplicarei a prova em vocês. – Dizia ela em quanto entregava as provas. - Vocês terão 4 horas para fazer a prova e colas não serão admitidas. O resultado sairá amanhã. Agora comecem.

Oii povoo! Deixem reviews, okay?

Beijooo


	2. Em busca de uma república

Narração: Lily Evans

Onde: No carro com a Liza a caminho da Universidade

Hoje é o dia, sacaram? O dia mais decisivo da minha vida. Hoje eu vou descobrir se eu vou ser uma arquiteta mundialmente famosa ou se eu vou ser a pedreira da obra da esquina (?).

Ai você me pergunta se eu to nervosa. E eu te respondo: Óbvio, que não. Quer dizer, o máximo que pode acontecer se eu não passar, é eu virar a pedreira da obra da esquina e bom, ser pedreira nem é tão ruim assim... Tá, a quem eu to enganando? Eu to hiper nervosa. Meu estomago parece que vai sair pela boca e minha boca parece que vai sair pelo estomago. (n/a: Hã? Sua boca sair pelo estomago? O.o) (n/b: hsuhaushuhxax² adorei essa).

AI MEU DEUS! Chegamos. Okay, Lily. Respira. Inspira. Respira. Inspira. Relaxa. Ah, eu não vou conseguir! Parece que Liza percebeu o meu desespero e disse:

- Lils, se você quiser eu posso olhar para você. – Liza disse me olhando com pena.

- Eu adoraria – Eu disse num fiapo de voz. E Liza saiu e me deixou sozinha no corredor.

Ela só demorou 3 minutos para voltar, mais eu jurooo que foram os 3 minutos mais demorados da minha vida! Sério! Assim que a Liz chegou, eu já fui logo perguntando:

- E ai, Liz? Eu passei?

Ela me olhou com uma cara meio e triste e disse:

-Lils, olha eu sinto muito, mas as vagas eram muito disputadas e...

- O QUÊ? EU NÃO PASSEI? – Eu berrei.

- Calma Lils, se você tivesse me deixado terminar, eu diria que as vagas eram muito disputadas e que VOCÊ PASSOU! – Disse Liza feliz me dando um abraço. Eu não sabia se eu chorava, se eu pulava ou se eu xingava a Liza por ter quase me feito ter um enfarto. Nossa, eu passei. Eu sou oficialmente aluna da melhor Universidade do Reino Unido! Morram de inveja. HAHAHA. É eu sei que eu sou má. Agora eu e Liza estamos pulando que nem loucas no corredor e tá todo mundo olhando pra gente, mas é como diz o ditado: Olhem mal, mas olhem para mim. (n/a: Lily, não seria: Falem mal, mas falem de mim? ¬¬)

Narração: Elizabeth Roberts

Onde: No quarto de hotel com a Lily.

Nossa! Que dia exaustivo. Primeiro eu fui acordada ás 8 da manhã de um sábado pela Lily, para levá-la até a Universidade, depois eu ainda tive que ver o resultado, porque a Lily ficou nervosa demais para fazer isso e ainda levei uns 50 esbarrões de uns idiotas que não olham por onde andam e para piorar minha unha tá um lixo e eu não conheço nenhuma manicure em Londres : (

Agora a Lils tá ligando para a família, para falar para a família que ela passou e tranqüilizar a todos. E mais tarde nós vamos dar uma volta pela cidade para acharmos um novo lugar para morar, porque nós não vamos passar 3 anos morando nesse hotel. E por isso, em quanto nós estávamos na Universidade eu peguei 4 anúncios de vagas em repúblicas.

Mas agora eu vou tirar uma soneca, porque estou realmente cansada hoje.

Putz, não dormi nem 30 minutos e a Lily me acordou para nós sairmos em busca de uma república para morarmos.

A primeira república que nós fomos ficava a 2 quarteirões da Universidade era uma casa bem fofa de gramado bem cuidado, só que com uma bandeira de Jesus no jardim, o que era muitoo estranho. Quer dizer, quem tem uma bandeira no de Jesus no jardim? Eu não.

Assim que tocamos a campanhia fomos recebidas por uma menina vestida com uma blusa branca e uma saia (sem brincadeira) até o joelho, que nos perguntou:

- Vocês vieram por causa do anúncio?

- Er... Sim. – Disse Lily pensando um pouco antes de responder.

- Ótimo. Vocês querem entrar? Vamos começar a rezar o terço agora. – Disse ela animada olhando para nós.

- Ah. Eu adoraria. Mas... Olha só à hora. – Eu disse olhando para o relógio. - Estamos atrasadas. Temos que ir a um lugar. Mas, obrigada pelo convite. Tchau. – Eu disse puxando a Lily antes que ela falasse alguma besteira. . Tá eu sei que mentir é errado e eu prometo que eu não vou fazer de novo, mas não me levem a mal, eu sou católica e tals, mas rezar o terço num sábado a tarde, não é a minha idéia exata de diversão. (n/b: Amém!)

A segunda república ficava a três quarteirões da escola, era uma casa pequena, mas ainda assim bonitinha. Nós tocamos a campanhia e menos de 15 segundos depois lá estava um garoto vestido com uma blusinha xadrez e uma calça até o umbigo, além do fato de ele usar um óculos enorme com uma lente fundo de garrafa, a voz dele era, sei lá, estranha:

- Oi, vocês vieram por causa do anúncio? – Ele perguntou nos olhando estranhamente (?).

- Anúncio? Que anúncio? Não sei de anúncio nenhum. – Eu disse e Lily me repreendeu com o olhar. Tá, eu sei que eu menti de novo. Mas o garoto era um _nerd _e falava estranho.

-Então o que vocês vieram fazer aqui? – Ele perguntou nos olhando desconfiado.

- Hã... Nós? O que nós viemos fazer aqui? – Eu perguntei me fazendo de boba.

É vocês.

-Hã... Nós estamos aqui por que... Por que... Por que nós queremos falar com o Jeff. – Ahá! Eu sou demais. Às vezes eu penso seriamente em largar a faculdade de Moda e fazer teatro. Afinal, eu tenho talento, _baby._

- Jeff? Que Jeff? Não tem nenhum Jeff aqui.

- Ah, que pena. Então foi um engano. Tchau menino. Prazer em conhecê-lo, viu? – Eu disse indo embora.

- É prazer. – Disse Lily me acompanhando.

Assim que chegamos ao meio fio, Lily se virou para mim com uma cara muitoo sinistra e disse:

- Liza! Por que você mentiu pro garoto? Tadinho.

- Ah, Lils, ele mereceu. Ele era brega e tinha uma voz esquisita.

-Que isso não se repita, mas ouviu bem senhorita Roberts?

S- im Senhora. – Eu disse imitando um soldado e fazendo continência.

A terceira ficava uma rua depois da Universidade e eu devo acrescentar era divina! - A república era uma mansão! Ela era pintada de rosa e branco (minhas cores favoritas!). Assim que tocamos a campanhia uma loura veio e nos atendeu:

_- Hello honeys._ O que vocês querem?

_- Hi_! Nós viemos por causa... - Eu comecei mais a Lily, não e deixou terminar:

- Desculpa _honey, _mas foi um engano. – E ela saiu me puxando para o outro lado da rua. Assim que chegamos do outro lado eu falei:

- Lily, o que foi isso? E aquele papinho de não mentir para as pessoas, porque é errado, hein Srta. Evans?

- Ah, Liza! Vê se me erra, okay? Eu é que não vou morar com outra patricinha. – Lily disse saindo andando na frente. Ei! Espera aí. O que ela quis dizer com outra patricinha? E então eu sai correndo atrás da Lily.

E finalmente fomos para a última república, se nós não entrarmos nessa, vamos ter que morar naquele _hotel_ durante toda a faculdade. Eca! Não quero nem imaginar!

A quarta república ficava a um quarteirão da escola e era um sobrado grande, (mas não tão grande quanto à mansão da loura) bem bonito. E assim que tocamos a campanhia fomos atendidas por um louro s gostoso/s simpático:

- Oi! Prazer meu nome é Nicholas, mas como vocês são gatinhas podem me chamar de Nick! Em que posso ajudá-las? – Ele falou sorrindo para nós.

- Oi, nós viemos por causa do anúncio! – Lily disse sorrindo.

- Ah, o anúncio. Que pena, as vagas já foram preenchidas. – Ele disse e nós abaixamos a cabeça decepcionadas. Afinal, aquela era nossa última chance. Mas quando estávamos indo embora ele acrescentou:

- To brincando meninas! Ainda tem vaga. – Ele falou rindo e nós pulamos de alegria.

- Você quase nos pegou, hein Nick? – Eu disse.

- Bom garotas, podem entrar vou chamar o pessoal para eles conhecerem vocês, ok? – Ele falou.

- Espera aí Nick! Nós já estamos dentro, sem nenhuma entrevista? – Perguntou Lily.

- Entrevista? Acreditem assim que meus amigos virem o quanto vocês são gost... Quer dizer legais, eles não vão nem ligar.

- Agora vamos? – Ele perguntou e nós balançamos a cabeça afirmadamente, e o seguimos para dentro da casa.

* * *

**Thaty: **Que bom que você gostou. :D Beijo

**Katyna Choovanski****: **Hehehe. Prometo que vou fazer cap. maiores, okay? Beijo

**Mila: **Bom, como vimos nesse cap. afic não vai ser narrada só pela Lily. -E obrigada por me desejar boa sorte. Bjo

**Mah Evans Weasley****: **Tomara que você goste. E a Lily passou rs Bjoo

Espero que vocês gostem do cap., okay?

Beijo

PS: Essa fic também tá postada lá na Floreios e Borrões com o mesmo nome, então quem quiser ir lá e dar uma olhadinha e comentar, o link é: fanfic./menufic.php?id28553


End file.
